Mannequin: BEAUTIFUL
by Azura Eve
Summary: Dianggap apa bocah yang pernah tidur denganmu tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta padamu? Lucu, bukan badut. Manis, memangnya gula. Konyol, tepat sekali! "Dengarlah, aku menginginkan kamu sebagai seorang pria. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun-ah. Kuterima kamu apa adanya." — Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK/YAOI/Vignette/Fluff)


**_Beautiful_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer  
** EXO © SMEnt - Mannequin © Azura Eve  
(This fiction such a spin-off to Mannequin. Few years later when they're live happily.)

 **Length/WC** : Vignette (2167 words)

 **Pairing** : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre** : Romance, Western

 **Rating** : PG-15

.

 **Warn(s)**

 _slice-of-life | sexy-scenes behind | philosophy quotes_ | _future timeline_ | _crossdress_ | _AU_

* * *

Dunia diprogram dengan kontradiksi secara alami. Kehidupan menjadi seimbang oleh karena siklus berlainan yang saling menopang, kemudian terulang. Kutub utara tercipta dengan kutub selatan sebagai sisi sebaliknya. Siang terik seperti disiram sahara, serta malam sunyi berbalut ocehan dusta pekerja seks komersil. Matahari adalah penguasa selagi rembulan menyandang gelar sebagai dewi. Cahaya terang pembuta mata terkadang tak lengkap tanpa bayangan melengkapi di belakang. Kegelapan yang pekat dari kerak Neraka terdalam, satu yang menetralisir tanpa ragu; cahaya damai berupa berkas dari bilik-bilik Nirwana. Kota-kota busuk penuh kejahatan, dan desa-desa lengang tempat benih kebaikan dituai. Semuanya sepasang. Begitu pula manusia, yang—katanya—diciptakan untuk saling berpasangan bersama dengan lawan jenisnya. Doktrin tentang perempuan sebagai penggoda dan laki-laki adalah bencana, rekat bagai lem tikus di otak kita.

Akan tetapi, kita manusia tak pernah tahu. Tentang bagaimana akal dapat terbalik dan dikendalikan oleh perasaan. Ketika apa yang disebut belahan jiwa datang; segalanya nampak benderang lalu kau bahkan hilang arah akan jalan yang nanti dituju. Sepenuhnya pasrah dituntun menuju titik yang dikenal sebagai kebahagiaan. Sebab nyatanya, orang jatuh cinta adalah buta. Hanya saja caranya berbeda-beda. Lagipula, hati manusia mudah percaya sementara di lain pihak, takdir tak pernah mudah.

Orang-orang begitu peduli pada keadaan sekitar. Mungkin fakta ini sempurna karena emosi memang tak pernah bertindak sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang lain yang bakal kita ketahui sebagai sistem manusia bersosialisasi. Namun kadang fakta ini membuat mereka kerap bertindak di luar batas, lantas memerhatikan hal remeh dengan jijik macam noda sulit dibasmi. Busana apa yang kaukenakan hari ini; caramu bersikap pada sebaya; menu makanan yang tidak membuat tumpukan kolesterol di perut gadis muda. Manusia menilainya selalu disertai presisi. Dibicarakan tanpa ampun. Cela sedikit, harga diri ikut jadi tumbal.

Dalam hal ini, Park Chanyeol menjadi sedikit geram.

Mulut-mulut berhiaskan dosa. Jika mereka memang punya bakat menjadi kritikus andal, kenapa tidak memakainya untuk membenahi diri sendiri dahulu baru orang di sekitar? Sayangnya, buat apa pepatah 'kuman di seberang pulau tampak, gajah di pelupuk mata kabur' jika semua manusia yang mengaku dirinya alim, riwayat hidupnya memang benar-benar bersih dari kegiatan membicarakan kejelekan orang lain.

Dan dia lebih geram ketika Byun Baekhyun, muncul di hadapannya sebagai sosok lain yang bukan dirinya. Bukan Baekhyun yang sejati. Bukan Baekhyun yang seutuhnya pria, sama sepertinya.

Alih-alih tampil dengan celana panjang serta kemeja santai, Baekhyun datang padanya dengan riasan khas sebelum mereka resmi menjalin hubungan—

Rambut palsu yang tergerai hingga menyentuh lengan atas. Mata sipit yang direkayasa jadi bulat besar dengan bantuan maskara dan _eyeliner_. Pemulas pipi yang merahmuda pudar melukis area tulang pipinya. Bibirnya cantik merekah, seperti delima baru petik yang dibelah. Baju yang Baekhyun pakai berbahan chiffon, berwarna biru muda, berpotongan lebar di tulang selangka dan menampilkan jenjang lehernya. Gaun itu hanya menutup hingga paha tengah, sehingga betis ramping dan kuku kaki terpoles cairan pelindung putih bening dipamer tak sengaja. Sebagai penutup, Baekhyun memakai sepatu dengan hak setinggi tiga setengah inci dengan aksen tali-tali.

* * *

Ayo reka ulang gulungan takdir mereka. Ajakan kencan Chanyeol mungkin akan terdengar main-main bagi Baekhyun. Pertemuan keduanya seperti cerita drama berbumbu halusinasi pengarang picis. Mereka saling kenal di rumah cinta milik Baekhyun, membuat ranjang berdecit dalam beberapa jam, lalu cinta tumbuh seperti telur katak betina yang habis kawin di musim semi.

Chanyeol tahu barangkali Baekhyun masih belum bisa menganggapnya kekasih.

Dianggap apa bocah yang pernah tidur denganmu tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta padamu. Lucu, bukan badut. Manis, memangnya gula. Konyol, tepat sekali.

Di hari dia menyatakan perasaan, Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah sembari menyiram mukanya dengan jus tomat.

Penghinaan yang besar, bagi ukuran remaja. Tapi Chanyeol tak menyerah. Dia muncul di mana-mana seperti hantu gentayangan. Baekhyun belanja ke minimarket, ditemani. Baekhyun bersih-bersih dengan bokser belang hitam, dipotret. Baekhyun adalah kakak Kyungsoo, pacar Jongin—apa hubungannya, entahlah. Masa lalu Baekhyun dipelajari bagai menghapal rumus phytagoras. Chanyeol tak ubahnya penguntit psiko yang sering muncul di acara-acara televisi pencuci otak para balita. Tinggal kumpulkan bukti dan seret ke polisi, Chanyeol bisa ditahan dengan tuduhan merusak privasi orang lain. Kenyataannya, Baekhyun tak pernah melakukan itu. Chanyeol makin gencar melakukan pendekatan. Dia mengirim buket berisikan bunga-bunga berbagai makna serta surat-surat bertulisantangan cakar ayam ke alamat rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyerah, dia memulai pertemanan dengan Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Dengan semua itu, mereka menjadi dekat dan Baekhyun dapat percaya bahwa Chanyeol memang tulus.

Mereka berpacaran selama beberapa bulan. Hubungan mereka memang tak selalu mulus, melainkan naik-turun macam gelombang. Karena Baekhyun lebih tua, dia bisa bijaksana dan mengatasi tingkah kekanakan Chanyeol.

Hari kelulusan Chanyeol tiba. Dia bermaksud membawa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun ke tingkat yang lebih serius. Maka, dilamarlah kekasihnya. Chanyeol mengajaknya makan malam berpenerangan lilin di atas puncak menara, memanjakan Baekhyun lewat menu yang asing di lidah dan musik klasik dari tuts-tuts piano. Benda pejal bundar dilingkarkan di jari manis tangan kiri Baekhyun. Dia mengenakan item serupa (dengan ukuran lebih besar) di jarinya juga. Chanyeol menawarkan gagasan untuk hidup bersama selamanya. Tidak perlu buru-buru. Mereka bisa memulai dengan mengikat satu sama lain melalui janji.

Saat lamaran itu berlangsung, Baekhyun sempat meragukan soal masa depan mereka. Dia beralasan tak ingin menghancurkan kehidupan indah yang sudah diperoleh Chanyeol sejak kecil. Chanyeol pasti akan kesusahan. Kalau dia bersama Baekhyun—yang notaben pria, orangtuanya tentu tidak setuju. Sementara, Chanyeol bersikeras memperjuangkan mereka.

(Cinta beda usia memang kadang susah. Apalagi, jika pasanganmu adalah sejenis. Tentu saja harus ada yang dikorbankan. Bersikap egois hanya menjadikan penghalang makin nyata.)

Padahal, Chanyeol telah rela membuang hidup gemerlapnya. Memulai dari awal sebagai mahasiswa kantung pas-pasan yang kerja paruh waktu untuk bayar sewa flat bulanan. Untungnya teman seperjuangan tidak memutus kontak. Chanyeol meminjam modal dari Sehun lalu membuka kafe kecil-kecilan. Awalnya bisnis memang surut, sebab pesaing menjamur di mana-mana. Chanyeol yang sudah belajar menjadi tekun, harus dipukul kenyataan jika giat saja belum bisa menjadi jaminan. Untungnya sekali dia bertekad, dia merasa pantang untuk mundur. Roda tak selamanya berada di bawah, dia berhasil mengembangkan kerja kerasnya yang bermanifestasi sebagai kafe kedua.

Namun sayang, nampaknya semua dianggap belum cukup. setiap kali dia datang berkunjung, Baekhyun kerap memberikannya tatapan yang apabila diartikan seperti: kau bocah berlagak dewasa baru tahu hidup ini kejam, bukan.

Bisa jadi, pembuktiannya sepanjang ini belum bisa dikatakan mampu meluluhkan benteng di hati Baekhyun.

Dan hasilnya, Chanyeol sungguh tak habis pikir. Kenapa Baekhyun bergabung dengan orang-orang _itu_. Chanyeol kira, Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya paham mengenai perjanjian mereka tentang tak-pernah-lagi-tampil-sebagai-wanita.

Rabu lalu, Baekhyun mengirim surel berisikan ajakan kencan di akhir bulan. Chanyeol segera menyanggupi tanpa perlu pikir panjang karena jadwal kuliahnya memang kosong. Ditambah lagi, frekuensi pertemuan mereka lebih jarang sekarang. Baekhyun sungguh sibuk dengan bisnisnya selagi Chanyeol menyibukkan diri dengan studi.

* * *

Dia menunggu di restoran keluarga tempat janjian mereka. Tampangnya mirip suami harap-harap cemas di depan ruang operasi sanak saudara yang sekarat koma. Mengaku datang lebih awal karena tak mau melihat Baekhyun menanti.

Nyatanya, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun. Chanyeol (memang) alpa mengingatkan kembali.

Mungkin Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai jati dirinya sebagai gadis inkubus.

 _Baekhyun terlalu peduli tanggapan sekitar,_ begitu pikirnya.

Baekhyun menarik kursi jati berpelitur di depannya, lengkap dengan senyum manis. "Halo, maaf aku agak telat. Ada beberapa urusan dengan Kyungsoo dan taksi yang kutumpangi macet di jalan.

"Aku mencoba menghubungi ponselmu tapi selalu tidak aktif. Kenapa kau mematikannya, huh? Kau tidak tahu aku khawatir sepanjang perjalanan. Aku sudah putus asa, kupikir kau sudah pulang."

Cerewet. Sifat mendasar yang Baekhyun punya. Tak diragukan lagi, _wanita_ di depannya adalah Byun Baekhyun dengan dandanan profesional seperti di bar miliknya.

Dia manis dan membuat Chanyeol terpesona. Tapi ini dan itu lain cerita. Dia benci Baekhyun yang tidak berani keluar dari cangkang.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyentil Baekhyun lewat kata-kata:

"Oh. Kau siapa? Seingatku, aku mengundang orang lain sebagai teman kencan. Bukannya wanita cantik berpakaian seksi seperti _mu_."

Baekhyun yang berniat duduk menahan keinginannya dan tetap berdiri. "Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak mampu mengenaliku?" Tersentak. Reaksi terkejut adalah respon paling cocok, tapi kemudian dia mencoba berpikir positif; mungkin Chanyeol sedang berusaha memperbaiki moodnya dengan memulai gurauan. Terjebak macet lumayan lama sungguh bencana. "Kau sedang bercanda, ya."

"Tidak. Sayang sekali, _Nona_." geleng Chanyeol.

Kerutan timbul di dahi Baekhyun. Alisnya menukik tajam. Seolah-olah mengatakan kepalamu-mungkin-habis-terbentur-sesuatu. "Ini aku, Chanyeol. Tunanganmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangku. Decit yang dihasilkan dari aksinya barusan membuat pengunjung lain menutup telinga refleks, ngilu. Pandangan mereka beradu dan seisi restoran membeku.

"Buktikan, jika benar kau memang kekasihku."

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Kalaupun Chanyeol tertimpa perkakas rumah tangga sebelum ke mari, benarkah tiba-tiba langsung membuatnya selektif amnesia? "Rupanya benar ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Chanyeol-ah." Dia merogoh tas tangannya setelah duduk dengan tatakrama lembut seperti wanita bangsawan.

Chanyeol berdecih.

"Itu kartu pengenalku. Perhatikan namanya baik-baik. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa membaca, biar kubacakan keras-keras." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada menyindir.

"Jadi ...," Chanyeol menyeruput limun dari gelas pesanannya dengan keras. Sengaja membuat bunyi berisik hanya untuk membuat Baekhyun terintimidasi. "bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku benci kau yang berdandan wanita?"

"He?"

Gerakan Baekhyun yang akan memanggil pramusaji wanita langsung terhenti. Dia menarik kembali tangannya dan menumpangkan dagu di sana.

"Kau tidak senang bisa memiliki pacar _cantik_?"

"Kaupikir _kau_ cantik dengan begini?"

Kalimatnya cenderung menyulut emosi tapi Baekhyun terbiasa dengan dicaci atau dimaki bahkan sebelum Chanyeol datang ke hidupnya, jadi dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali mengembangkan senyum di wajah.

"Hati-hati dengan mulutmu, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun mengambil napas. "Apa benar kau sedang senggang? Sepertinya aku memang merusak rencanamu hari ini," diperhatikannya Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya yang ditata agak ikal, "kalau memang sibuk kan, bisa bilang langsung. Tidak usah repot-repot menemuiku segala tapi untuk membahas penampilanku. Kau berniat membuatku membongkarnya tanpa sengaja? Di sini, di depan orang-orang asing yang tidak kita kenal. Pikirkan bagaimana rasa malu yang harus kutanggung nanti. Kita bisa bicara privasi tapi kumohon jangan di ruang publik." Secara naluriah, tangannya mengusap dahi Chanyeol, mengusir surai yang hampir menutup mata lebar kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menatap. Tatapan yang pada awalnya keras, nampak berusaha menembus benteng dalam matanya perlahan-lahan melembut. Dia menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang memainkan surai depannya untuk berdiri dan pergi. Meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang sebagai bayaran untuk beberapa cangkir kopi yang telah dipesan—serta melebihkannya dengan alasan memberi tip; di belakang mereka manajer kafe tersebut berteriak dan berkata jika uangnya terlalu banyak.

* * *

Mereka pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol. Omong-omong, ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia berganti kediaman sebab selalu beralasan tak pernah cocok dengan tempat tinggal yang pertama dan kedua.

Ditariknya Baekhyun ke kamar tidur.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu membawaku pulang ke rumahmu?" tanyanya. Lalu seperti teringat sesuatu, dia menjentikkan jari. "Rindu tubuhku?"

Chanyeol bungkam mulut. Membuang tas Baekhyun ke sisi ranjang. Berjalan mengintimidasinya hingga Baekhyun tak punya celah selain tiga inci jarak Chanyeol dan dinding. Chanyeol mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepala. "Ada alasan kenapa aku jatuh hati padamu."

Dagunya bertumpang pada bahu lebar Chanyeol. Aroma kolonye berbaur dengan parfum maskulin. Mereka melekat seperti sandwich. Gairah timbul di benak Baekhyun yang sekarang ibarat mati akal karena dominasi Chanyeol begitu hebat dan dia tak punya alasan menghindar.

Chanyeol seakan mengulur waktu. Jika jam pasir diletakkan di sana, mungkin semua butirnya akan habis berpindah wadah sebab dia terlalu berlama-lama dengan permulaan.

Cuping Baekhyun digigit. Uap napas memenuhi liang telinga kekasihnya dan membuat tungkai-tungkai kaki lemas seketika.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu kalau aku bukan murni homoseks," katanya. Dan Baekhyun tak menyadari entah sejak kapan tangan Chanyeol merayap, memetik pahanya. "aku masih punya kemungkinan untuk mencintai perempuan."

Melenguh, lengan Baekhyun terkalung sepenuhnya ke leher Chanyeol. Jakun yang bergerak naik-turun, beriringan dengan pikiran kotor untuk segera dihabisi di ranjang. Dan mereka akan menyantap malam seperti meneguk brandi di Champs-Elysées.

Dia mendesah, "Ah, Chanyeol. Jangan di sana ..." saat jari telunjuk Chanyeol meniti ujung kemaluannya dari dalam gaun.

"Kau bukan perempuan." Chanyeol menekan tiap kata-katanya.

Baekhyun berusaha mengatur napas sekedar membalas, "Kau mengetahuinya dengan baik sejak awal."

Suara risleting ditarik. Tak perlu pintar untuk tahu jika Chanyeol sedang berusaha menelanjanginya. Gaunnya agak melorot, pundak tersaji lebar. Gigi-gigi Chanyeol tajam tapi di saat bersamaan mampu membuatnya puas.

Dia bicara di sela mencicip tubuh Baekhyun. "Maka berhentilah menjadi perempuan. Berhenti tampil, bertindak, atau bertingkah seperti perempuan," jeda dua detik sebelum Chanyeol menarik turun seluruh pakaian luar Baekhyun dan menyisakan celana dalam serta rona di wajahnya karena malu dipandang terlalu lama.

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa."

"Makanya kuminta mulai dari sekarang, ubah pelan-pelan."

"Aku lebih percaya diri keluar seperti _itu_ , Chanyeol-ah. Mau diubah yang bagaimana."

Chanyeol membalas, "Semuanya. Aku ingin kau membuang jati dirimu dari masa lalu dan memulai dari awal bersamaku." Diliriknya segala atribut perempuan yang terserak di lantai seperti melihat serangga pengganggu.

"Itu berarti kau tidak menerimaku." Baekhyun memalingkan muka.

Dan sebelum Baekhyun kembali memunguti pakaiannya, meredam keinginan primitif manusia untuk bercinta dan memiliki, Chanyeol berujar: "Kumohon kau jangan salah paham."

Hening beberapa detik dan dia melanjutkan; membuat Baekhyun terpana dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Lewat iris itu dia berbicara bahwa dia rela membuang dunia demi membuat Baekhyun bertahan di sisinya. Kesungguhan darinya terlalu nyata untuk ditampik.

"Kuterima kau apa adanya." Dipeluknya Baekhyun seolah tak ingin melepas lagi. "Dengarlah, aku menginginkan kamu sebagai seorang pria. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun-ah."

Biar dia dibilang gila. Dicaci-maki tanpa jeda. Ditendang ke luar dunia.

Hanya saja ..., jangan salahkan dia karena terlanjur memilih Baekhyun sebagai pusat gravitasinya.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

[A/N]

halo. az disini. apa kabar semua ahahaha. maaf lama ga nongol justru nambah list story. yea, this is such a spin-off of mannequin. latar waktunya dimasa depan; saat semua cases udah kelar dan mereka hidup bahagia wkwk ((ngebocor dah ni)). sori scenes terakhir (sengaja) ga dilanjut soalnya engg~gitu. #apasihalesanaja. pankapan aja ya rating M yang beneran wahaha. oya, utk mannequin-nya sendiri lagi in-progress. baru dapet 5k tuh, az maunya kalo apdet ntr 10k+ huhu bantu doa ya. x'D

udah, az pingin bubuan. senin depan udh sibuk lagi. T.T) met malming, jan lupa review review! dun be silent readers otthe~! #kediptjantik #tebarfotobaekhyun.


End file.
